


an imperial wedding invitation

by thisisthefamilybusiness



Series: the wedding [2]
Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Drabble, Family Drama, Gen, Human Outsider (Dishonored), Retirement, The Outsider is Billie's terrible new roommate, Weddings, post-Death of the Outsider, spoilers for death of the outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 13:18:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12508312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisthefamilybusiness/pseuds/thisisthefamilybusiness
Summary: There’s only been a few people who were ever good enough to spy on Billie without her catching them in the act, and since Daud’s gone and Her Imperial Majesty is still in Dunwall, there’s only one person it could be.Billie finally snaps when she catches the glint of a metallic mask in her window as she’s trying to wash their laundry in the tub one night. She shoves the window open and sticks her head out on the balcony. “Can I help you, Lord Attano?” she snaps.





	an imperial wedding invitation

**Author's Note:**

> A short little timestamp for yesterday's piece!

Someone is watching them.

Billie’s known it for a few days now, her skin prickling when she’s pouring chicory for her breakfast or catching a hooded figure out of the corner of her eye when she’s walking to the market.

There’s only been a few people who were ever good enough to spy on her without her catching them in the act, and since Daud’s dead and Her Imperial Majesty is still in Dunwall, there’s only one person it could be.

Billie finally snaps when she catches the glint of a metallic mask in her window as she’s trying to wash their laundry in the tub one night. She shoves the window open and sticks her head out on the balcony. “Can I help you, Lord Attano?” she snaps.

It’s him alright, perched on the far ledge of the balcony, silver skull mask glittering with reflected lamplight. He nearly loses his footing in surprise, and Billie laughs.

“If you’re here about the Outsider, you just missed him. He works the night shift at the Natural Conservatory now. Does nocturnal whale observations or something with their biologists as an assistant.”

Attano tilts his head curiously. “The Outsider?” His voice is muffled.

“We call him Mark now. And Daud’s dead, if you’re here about him, too. Been dead for about five years now.” Billie settles her elbows on the windowsill.

“What happened to the Outsider? Why is he here—”

“Look, it’s a long damn story, and I have to work at five tomorrow morning, so if it is me you’re here for, let’s just get the fighting over with.”

Attano tugs an open parchment envelope out of his overcoat’s inner pocket and tosses it to her.

“What’s this?” Two pieces of paper slide out—one on plain paper, and the other on expensive thick cardstock.

_BY ORDER OF HER IMPERIAL MAJESTY EMILY DREXEL LELA KALDWIN I, ON RECOMMENDATION OF ROYAL PROTECTOR AND SPYMASTER CORVO ATTANO: FOR OUTSTANDING COMMITMENT TO THE EMPIRE OF THE ISLES, FOR AIDING HER IMPERIAL MAJESTY IN A TIME OF CRISIS, FOR EXEMPLARY BEHAVIOR, BILLIE LURK, ALIAS MEAGAN FOSTER, IS RELIEVED OF HER SENTENCE TO LIFE IN PRISON FOR THE FOLLOWING CRIMES…_

It’s official, too, embossed with Her Imperial Majesty’s seal and signed.

The cardstock makes Billie laugh harder than she’s laughed in a long time.

_The Lord Chamberlain is commanded by the Empress of the Isles to invite Billie Lurk to the Marriage of Her Imperial Majesty Emily Drexel Lela Kaldwin I, Empress of the Isles, with Her Grace Wyman Aldus Olhouser, Duchess of Whitecliff, at Dunwall Abbey on the fifteenth day of the Month of Songs, 1858 at 11:00 AM._

“She pardoned me just to invite me to her wedding?” Billie laughs. “And she sent you to track me down for this?”

Attano shrugs, a surprisingly human gesture. “She wanted to thank you.”

“I thought that making sure ‘murder in cold blood’ and ‘treason’ aren’t on the list of my crimes was enough thanks. And the money, too.” Billie slides the papers back into the envelope. There’s something off about the entire thing.

“I recommended it,” Attano says without hesitation.

“And why would you do that?”

“Because I wanted to thank you, too. For taking care of her, when I was… Indisposed.”

Billie laughs and tosses the envelope onto the bathroom counter. “Ah. You wanted to hire me, right? Keeping an old enemy close. I’m flattered. Truly. But I’m not for hire anymore.”

“What’s your price?”

“I unmade a god, Lord Attano. I’m retired. Now, if Dunwall Tower ever needs a butcher and a whale biology student on its payroll, feel free to find me again. Otherwise, good night.” Billie slams her window shut and draws the shutters violently.

A wedding.

It had been a good decade or so since she’d last seen her home city. And taking the Outsider to a wedding hosted by the Abbey of the Everyman, that was bound to be entertaining.

Maybe she’d respond after all.

**Author's Note:**

> There wasn't a prompt for today's piece since it's a continuation of yesterday's, but you can find all the images I've collected for my prompts on [my tag for them](http://officialclaricestarling.tumblr.com/tagged/honorless)!
> 
> talk to me [on tumblr](http://officialclaricestarling.tumblr.com) | [deleted]


End file.
